


Share The Love

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, also another college AU, it's a pandemic peen party!, sometimes you just gotta make up another AU so characters can smooch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Sometimes unexpected things happen during times of crisis.
Relationships: Raiden/Fuwa/Horobi, Raiden/Horobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK LOOK, sometimes a person's just gotta write some plotless smut. I've been wanting to do something for this particular trio because i am very predictable. At least Fuwa is fortunate enough to be isolated with two very attractive roommates.

Fuwa sat quietly in the tub, his mind jumping between everything that had occurred earlier that day. 

His college had suspended all classes until further notice, planning to start up online streaming classes the next week. Just about everything in town was closing, aside from the essentials—grocery stores, conbinis, the hospital—and everyone was being urged to stay at home.

Fuwa sighed, disturbing the water’s calm surface with a spray of bubbles as he sank further down into the water. At least they’d all gotten the message from the college at the same time, and since they lived off-campus, they didn’t have to worry, unlike the students who were scrambling to find other accommodations as the dorms were closed. There was a conbini not terribly far from their apartment, and Fuwa hoped it wouldn’t be overwhelmed by panicked shoppers whenever they needed to get more food.

“They” referred to his two roommates—Horobi, his closest friend since they were teenagers, and Raiden, Horobi’s boyfriend. Fuwa didn’t have a problem being stuck inside with them for an undetermined amount of time. Not really. Except…

It was faint, but Fuwa heard a low moan echo through the wall.

Horobi and Raiden had a very active sex life. And…well, Horobi wasn’t exactly quiet. Fuwa tried to not let it bother him—at least his friend had a boyfriend who was clearly satisfying him—but it was so frequent.

And for some reason, it bothered Fuwa.

He sank down even further into the water, wanting to sink completely beneath the surface so he wouldn’t have to hear the sounds. He could feel his groin responding to the moans—which were now becoming a bit more frequent—and he felt his face flush. 

He shouldn’t. Especially not in here, where he could easily be heard.

But one particular moan sounded so good, so clear. The bathroom separated their rooms, and ordinarily Fuwa wouldn’t have heard anything _that_ close; more like moans echoing down the hallway. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Did Raiden have Horobi pressed against the headboard as he slid into him? Once the thought came into his mind, Fuwa couldn’t stop thinking about it, especially when his imagination kicked into overdrive, providing him with a visual.

His hand drifted down to his shaft, a soft whimper echoing in his throat.

He really shouldn’t be doing this. Horobi was his best friend…surely he’d think Fuwa was awful if he found out just how frequently he jerked off while listening to them! He wanted to hate Raiden for stealing Horobi away, but he couldn’t. Fuwa hadn’t exactly made a move, in the years they knew each other. Raiden was nice enough; he didn’t leave messes, he shared in cooking duties, he tended in the warmer months to not wear a shirt as he walked around…

Fuwa’s lips parted, and he bit back a moan at the last second. 

What would it be like to be fucked by Raiden? 

Horobi’s moans were constant now, and Fuwa continued to run his hand along his length, closing his eyes and trying to envision Raiden thrusting into Horobi, lips on his neck, his hand moving down to pump Horobi.

Fuwa’s orgasm took him off guard, and his groan of completion echoed in the room, before he managed to slap a hand over his mouth.

Oh god. Oh god…they had to have heard that.

But…no, Horobi’s moans continued uninterrupted, and Fuwa swore he heard Raiden’s cry of completion, followed shortly after by Horobi’s own.

Fuwa climbed out of the tub, the water draining as he took his time drying off, before he pulled on a pair of sleep shorts. It was unseasonably warm, even though the next few days would be dropping back to cooler temperatures, and there was a possibility of snow over the weekend. 

Maybe the world really _was_ ending, Fuwa thought absently, draping his towel around his neck and drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. He’d taken his time, waiting, hoping that Horobi and Raiden would be asleep by the time he got out, and he was relieved to see that the lights were out. Good. Clearly they hadn’t heard him, or he imagined they would have been waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. Or maybe Raiden would have just knocked him out as soon as he stepped out.

He needed a mug of tea. Hopefully that would soothe his jittery nerves so he could wind down enough to go to bed. He needed to study, but that could wait. Classes wouldn’t be resuming till Monday, and who knew how things would be operating at that time? He could spare a night off.

Fuwa padded down the hallway, not wanting to flip the light on, lest he disturb his roommates. Their door was open, and he couldn’t hear anything, so they must have gone to sleep immediately afterward.

He sighed in relief, continuing down the dark hallway, just enough moonlight coming in between the blinds to light his way. When he reached the kitchen, he flipped the light on, and a startled yelp left his lips.

Horobi stood by the stove, clad in an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, heating up water for his own mug of tea. Raiden stood behind him, arms around his waist, pressed against his back, and when the lights had come on, Fuwa had noticed him thrusting shallowly against Horobi, even though they were both clothed.

Horobi jumped slightly when the light came on, but Raiden didn’t seem to be bothered, and something about the entire situation irritated Fuwa.

“Why the hell are you standing in the dark? And shouldn’t you be doing… _that_ …somewhere a little more private?” Fuwa demanded. The front of Raiden’s sweatpants were tented over his erection, and Fuwa couldn’t tear his eyes away. He guessed he’d discovered why Horobi was always so loud—Raiden was huge. And he was wandering around, just wearing those sweatpants hanging low on his lips, a light trail of hair starting at his navel and disappearing past the waistband of the sweatpants…

“See something you like?”

Raiden’s words snapped Fuwa back to the present, and he felt his face growing hot. God, how long had he been staring at Raiden’s dick? He felt like he’d practically been salivating…and this was his best friend’s boyfriend!

Fuwa turned abruptly, planning to retreat to the safety of his room, where he could be alone with his embarrassment. 

An arm slid around his waist, drawing him close to a warm body, and he barely managed to bite back a moan as he felt that hardness pressing against his thigh.

“We heard you, you know.”

As quickly as his face had gone red, Fuwa was certain all the color had just drained from it.

“Did you like it?” Raiden purred against his ear. “Did it make you wish you were there with us?”

Fuwa bit his lip as he felt Raiden’s hips move, pushing his clothed shaft against him even more firmly.

“Raiden, don’t scare him,” Horobi said, taking the kettle off the stove.

They were both treating this like a joke, Fuwa thought to himself, feeling tears sting at the corners of his eyes. 

Then Horobi was in front of him, and his lips were pressing against Fuwa’s, swallowing the surprised sound he made as his fingers moved up to tangle in Fuwa’s wet hair.

Was…was this really happening, Fuwa wondered to himself, even as his eyes slid shut.

Raiden shifted behind him, and that delicious hardness was slowly running between his ass cheeks, and Fuwa was tremendously thankful for the layers of clothing between them. Raiden’s fingers dug into the flesh, spreading his cheeks further as he slid against Fuwa once again, and Fuwa’s lips parted with a moan, just seconds before Horobi’s tongue delved into his mouth.

“Damn…you’ve got a pretty nice ass,” Raiden murmured, his lips mere inches from Fuwa’s ear. “I wanna rim you until you can’t remember your name.”

Raiden’s words went directly to Fuwa’s groin, and for just a moment, he felt as though he were going to collapse to the floor in a boneless heap.

Horobi drew back, and a soft whimper left Fuwa’s lips at the loss of contact. “Babe, get permission first,” he said, leaning past Fuwa to press his lips to Raiden’s, before moving back to look into Fuwa’s eyes. “I want to suck you off,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper, his fingers tracing the outline of Fuwa’s cock. “Can I?”

“I want to rim you at the same time. I wanna see you come completely apart,” Raiden purred, his teeth catching Fuwa’s earlobe and giving it a light nibble. “What do you think? Does that sound good?"

Fuwa suddenly felt lightheaded. This couldn’t be real..! What if it all _was_ just a dream? If it was a dream…it would be fine, right? 

He barely managed to nod, before Raiden was turning him around, and their lips met, even as Raiden lifted him up and began to make his way down the hall.

Raiden was an excellent kisser, Fuwa thought to himself, wrapping his legs around his waist, their erections grinding together. 

Raiden growled into the kiss, then Fuwa’s back met the mattress, and Raiden moved away, reaching for a small bottle on the bedside table. Horobi stood beside the bed, and as Fuwa watched, he pulled off his shirt, then quickly tugged off his pajama pants.

God, he was gorgeous, Fuwa thought to himself.

Then Raiden pulled Fuwa’s shorts off, tossing them carelessly away, his gaze roaming over Fuwa’s body with an intensity that made him shiver, before his hands dropped to his own sweatpants.

Horobi’s lips met his again, his fingers wrapping around Fuwa’s shaft, and his body trembled from the touch. God, he’d wanted this for so long!

“Damn…if I had known you’d both be this hot together, I would have suggested this a long time ago,” Raiden murmured.

Then Horobi’s lips left Fuwa’s, and he watched the blond shift downward, fingers brushing lightly against Fuwa’s hip as he lowered his head, lips parting to begin taking his length into his mouth.

Fuwa pressed the back of one hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a moan as Horobi swirled his tongue over the head of his shaft. God, even just _that_ felt amazing!

Horobi drew back, meeting Fuwa’s gaze with a small smile, and Fuwa felt his face heating up. “You don’t need to hold back. You’ve heard me all this time…now I want to hear you, Isamu.”

Fuwa’s lips parted in surprise at the unexpected use of his first name. It made everything suddenly feel so much more intimate.

“Here…put your legs over my shoulders,” Raiden murmured, guiding Fuwa into position. “There we go.” A feather light touch brushed across Fuwa’s entrance, and his body trembled. “Perfect. I can see what I’m doing this way.”

Horobi’s lips were sliding down Fuwa’s shaft, taking him into his mouth, when Raiden’s tongue first passed over his entrance, and Fuwa yelped in surprise.

“Hmm…you’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” Raiden murmured, pressing his lips to Fuwa’s thigh. “Good.”

Horobi’s lips were nearly at the base of Fuwa’s shaft, when Raiden’s ran his tongue over Fuwa’s entrance, much more slowly. Fuwa’s body bucked, and the last inches of his shaft abruptly slid into Horobi’s mouth. Horobi didn’t seem to mind, even when Fuwa felt the head of his shaft sliding in so impossibly far.

Raiden’s tongue continued moving across Fuwa’s sensitive flesh, and he tried to keep from bucking and squirming, but he simply couldn’t help himself. Finally, Raiden’s hands moved to Fuwa’s hips, trying to hold him in place.

When Raiden’s tongue began to press into his body, Fuwa’s head fell back, a long, needy moan flying from his lips. 

Horobi set his pace, his head bobbing as he worked Fuwa’s shaft, knowing that he wouldn’t last very long. Raiden had a very skilled tongue; he knew it from experience. And judging from Fuwa’s increasingly desperate moans, this was something that he hadn’t experienced before.

It didn’t take Horobi by surprise when Fuwa came just minutes later, and he swallowed everything, drawing back slowly to meet Fuwa’s gaze, cloudy with lust. He shifted upward, laying beside Fuwa, and their lips met. Fuwa’s fingers sought out Horobi’s shaft, and he groaned softly, not realizing just how hard he’d gotten.

Fuwa’s motions were a bit jerky and unskilled, or it may have just been from Raiden, whose tongue had worked even deeper into Fuwa’s body.

Fuwa broke the kiss, his head falling back as he worked Horobi, panting. “So good…ahh…want you in me…please…”

Horobi chuckle, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. “It’ll take a lot more than just a tongue to get you ready for him. God…” he breathed, his eyes lulling closed. “I would love to see it, though.” His voice trailed off as he panted from Fuwa’s ministrations, before he groaned in completion.

Raiden drew back, Fuwa’s legs flopping weakly to the mattress, and his hand moved to his shaft, working it almost frantically before he came, his release shooting across Fuwa’s stomach.

Fuwa’s eyes were already lulling closed, his overstimulated body demanding rest, and Raiden chuckled, brushing his hair back. “Tapping out already? Damn…”

“You’re a lot to take, babe. In more ways than one,” Horobi added, a coy smile on his lips. “There’s always tomorrow. Who knows how long we’ll be stuck here.”

Raiden groaned softly, looking them both over. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Fuwa woke the next morning, even without opening his eyes, he knew it was far too early to consider getting up, especially with everything on lockdown. He could only occupy himself for so long with schoolwork or reading a book, and then Raiden and Horobi would inevitably wind up in their room and…

Wait.

As Fuwa’s memories of the previous night slowly came back, he became aware of a warm back pressed against his own, and the soft sound of breathing in front of him. As if to confirm that it was indeed a reality, he opened his eyes just a bit, and saw Horobi laying there, facing him, his eyes open, and a smile crossed his lips.

It hadn’t been a dream.

“Good morning,” Horobi murmured, shifting a bit closer to press a soft kiss to Fuwa’s lips.

“It’s too early…isn’t this the time we’d normally be getting up for early classes?” Fuwa said.

Horobi chuckled, moving closer, the blanket slipping off his bare shoulder as he moved slightly, his finger trailing along Fuwa’s skin before it came to rest on his hip. “It is. So...we could go back to sleep. Or…” He trailed off, his fingers continuing across Fuwa’s skin in a ticklish manner, until they brushed against the base of his shaft. “We could mess around a bit.”

Fuwa swore he felt himself begin to stiffen just from Horobi’s words alone. This was the kind of scenario he’d only had dreams about!

A soft sound echoed in Horobi’s throat as he wrapped his fingers around Fuwa’s shaft, slowly coaxing him to full hardness. “You like that idea?”

Fuwa sucked in a shaky breath. “Y-yes…” Suddenly feeling bold, he reached out, eager fingers locating Horobi’s own erect shaft, feeling pleased when the contact drew a soft moan from the blond.

“Isamu…” Horobi breathed, closing the distance between them until their lips met.

“Hmm…is this a private party, or is there room for one more?” a voice inquired, close to Fuwa’s ear, and he felt Raiden’s hands rest lightly on his backside. 

Horobi’s free hand moved up to cradle the back of Fuwa’s head, using the grip to draw him closer, even as he ended the kiss. “He's mine."

Something in his voice drew Fuwa out of the grip of his lust-filled haze. That had been a bit odd...

“Babe, don’t be greedy. We were going to try this all together, weren’t we?” Raiden reminded him.

Horobi exhaled shakily, his hips moving into Fuwa’s touch. “I know. I just…Isamu, do you want to ride me?”

Fuwa whimpered softly; god, _did_ he! He’d only ever dreamed—and fantasized, once Horobi had started dating Raiden, and it seemed that Fuwa’s chance at ever dating him had passed—that a moment like this would happen. 

“Want me to prep you?” Raiden murmured, his lips brushing against Fuwa’s neck, before giving the skin a teasing nibble. 

A louder moan left Fuwa’s lips, and Horobi tugged him in for another kiss, this one more aggressive than the one before. It was so good, though, knowing that he was wanted this badly, Fuwa thought to himself, parting his lips for Horobi’s insistent tongue.

A slick finger rubbed across his entrance, and Fuwa’s body bucked slightly against Horobi’s.

“It’s just me,” Raiden said, continuing to gently massage him, his lips on Fuwa’s neck once again.

Horobi paused in his ministrations, running his thumb across the head of Fuwa’s shaft, drinking in the soft sounds he made. They were so close, barely inches apart, his lips brushing against Fuwa’s. “Isamu…”

Raiden’s finger began to slowly slide into him, even as he continued to press soft kisses to Fuwa’s neck, and Fuwa’s lips parted with a soft moan. Everything felt so incredible—the way Raiden so thoroughly prepared him, his breathing ragged against Fuwa’s ear. The way Horobi’s lips continued to brush against his, before trailing along his jaw, to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, even as he continued to slowly pump Fuwa. Fuwa had to remind himself to continue working Horobi; it wouldn’t be fair if he simply stopped, would it? But with both of them touching him, teasing him, kissing him, it was so difficult to concentrate. 

Raiden’s fingers hit a spot that made Fuwa gasp, his hips bucking forward into Horobi’s touch. Raiden didn’t let up, continuing to strike that same spot, and it was simply too much for Fuwa. He cried out as he came, his voice sounding incredibly loud to his own ears. He felt Horobi’s fingers leaving his shaft, and as he opened his eyes, he watched the blond slip a finger into his mouth, licking away the traces of Fuwa’s release, and he felt himself quickly growing hard once again.

“You feel ready. What do you think?” Raiden murmured against Fuwa’s ear, his fingers slipping from Fuwa’s body. “Are you ready for him? I can’t wait to watch his cock disappear inside you.”

Fuwa whimpered. “Yes…I’m ready, please..!”

Horobi pressed a soft kiss to Fuwa’s lips, before shifting to lay on his back, pushing the covers back. His shaft looked painfully erect, and Fuwa couldn’t wait to feel it filling him up. After so long, after wondering what it would feel like, what it would _be_ like, it was going to happen!

Raiden leaned over, rolling a condom onto Horobi’s length, hearing the blond hiss lightly from the touch. He squeezed more lube onto his hand, giving Horobi’s shaft a few quick strokes to distribute the gel, before drawing back and helping Fuwa sit up, before giving him a quick, but rather passionate, kiss. “Hop on,” he said with a wink.

Fuwa hoped he didn’t look too eager as he moved to straddle Horobi’s hips. Horobi reached down to steady himself, brushing the head of his shaft against Fuwa’s entrance, drawing a needy moan from his lips.

Fuwa pushed back against Horobi’s shaft, feeling it beginning to slip inside of him, expelling a long breath that ended on a moan.

“Take it slow, baby,” Horobi murmured, his hands resting on Fuwa’s hips.

Was it Fuwa’s imagination, or was Horobi’s voice a bit less even than it usually was?

Fuwa continued to lower himself onto Horobi’s shaft, taking his time, even though he simply wanted to rock back and impale himself fully. He wanted to savor this moment, a moment he never thought would come. But most importantly, he didn’t want to hurt himself by taking things too quickly; it had been quite a long time since he’d last been with anyone, and even though he had a toy hidden in his room for those nights when listening to Horobi and Raiden had gotten to be _too_ much, it didn’t quite compare to the feeling of a real cock inside of him.

If he could have made the moment last forever, he would have.

Fuwa heard Raiden’s soft sounds of pleasure as he continued to bring Horobi’s shaft inside him, and a quick glance to his left confirmed what he’d thought—Raiden’s hand was running slowly along his length as he watched them.

Finally, Horobi was fully seated inside him, and Fuwa took a moment to adjust to the feeling.

God, he felt so wonderful.

Horobi was looking up at him, a look of pure adoration in his eyes, and one of his hands moved up to cup Fuwa’s cheek. This was threatening to overwhelm him, Fuwa thought, nuzzling Horobi’s hand.

Once he felt a bit more in control of his emotions, and his body had gotten used to the feeling of Horobi inside him, Fuwa shifted slightly, resting his hands on the mattress to either side of Horobi’s head. The movement drew him off his shaft just a bit, and he rocked back to bring it fully inside once again, both of them moaning audibly from the action.

Horobi used his grip on Fuwa’s hips to move him upward, until his shaft was nearly out of his body, before lowering him onto it once again, until he was fully seated. He drew Fuwa down, swallowing his moans with his lips, kissing him with an almost desperate fervor. 

Then Horobi was thrusting up into him, and Fuwa’s fingers tightened around the sheets. Horobi quickly found that same spot Raiden had, and Fuwa’s lips left his with a loud moan. All he could do was cling to the sheets, his body pressed against Horobi’s as he continued to hit that spot, making him see stars, and he pushed back against him, his shaft sliding between their bodies with each movement.

It was so good, as if Horobi knew every inch of his body, and how to maximize his pleasure. As if they had been together for years, and this wasn't their first time.

When he came, his moans of pleasure seemed deafening to his own ears, his body shuddering against Horobi’s. It felt like mere moments later that he heard Horobi’s moans of completion next to his ear, felt his hips buck erratically against his body before stilling. He heard Raiden’s long, low groan as he climaxed (or so Fuwa assumed; he was collapsed bonelessly against Horobi and couldn’t even fathom moving).

Perhaps it was minutes later, or an hour, or only a heartbeat, when Horobi slowly slid from his body, and Fuwa whimpered, already mourning the lost contact. He would have been content to have Horobi inside him forever, now that he’d experienced it once. 

When he finally lifted his head from Horobi’s chest, he noticed that Raiden had drifted back to sleep, laying on his back, his release splattered on his stomach. 

Horobi was looking at him, a fond smile on his lips, his fingers playing through Fuwa’s unruly curls, made even more unruly by sleep and sweat. 

“He’ll probably sleep till nearly noon,” Horobi chuckled. “There’s no point waking him up again, unless we’re going for a second round, and I feel like that might be too much for you right now.”

Fuwa couldn’t help but agree. He could already feel...not quite discomfort, but the feeling that he’d engaged in an activity he didn’t do very frequently, spreading through his lower body. The idea of dozing in Horobi’s arms sounded quite appealing, honestly.

“Since we’re both awake…do you want to join me for a mug of tea?” Horobi suggested.

Any further thoughts of sleep abruptly left Fuwa’s mind as he nodded, perhaps a bit enthusiastically, judging by the small smile that played on Horobi’s lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Fuwa and Horobi some time to recover, and they couldn’t help but kiss one another softly as they waited for their hearts to stop thudding wildly in their chests. But eventually, Horobi simply drew Fuwa close, their foreheads resting together. “Do you still want to get up? Because I feel like if we stay here, I’m going to want to bury myself inside you again. Not that that’s a bad thing…but it might be a bit much for you in one day.”

Fuwa nodded, reluctantly drawing away from Horobi, before slipping off the bed and trying to locate his shorts from the night before. He finally located them, at the bottom of the haphazardly discarded pile of clothing on the floor, and he picked up Horobi’s clothes as well, turning to hand them to him.

Horobi’s arms went around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder, and Fuwa nearly dropped everything in his hands. Horobi pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, then stepped back, taking his clothes when Fuwa held them out. “Sorry. I just…you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he murmured, before slipping into his clothes.

Fuwa followed suit, shivering as he realized that it was definitely cooler now that it had been the previous evening.

“Ah, let me get rid of this,” Horobi said, picking up the used condom he’d taken off and tied closed, tossing it into the trash can that sat beside the small desk in the room. He then left the room, and Fuwa decided to put on something a little more substantial. He slipped out of the room and went into his bedroom, opening a dresser drawer to retrieve a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He took the shorts off, tossing them into his hamper, before pulling on the other clothing, sighing contentedly. That was much better, he thought to himself.

He left his room, glancing into Raiden and Horobi’s room as he passed, and he saw Horobi running a washcloth over Raiden’s stomach, wiping away the traces of his release. Raiden was deeply asleep, clearly, for he didn’t stir from the touch. Horobi smiled down at him, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek, and Fuwa suddenly felt as though he were intruding. 

Horobi glanced up, that smile suddenly directed at him, and Fuwa swore his heart skipped a beat. Horobi pulled the blankets up to cover Raiden, then tossed the washcloth into their hamper, before leaving the room, closing the door halfway. 

Horobi’s fingers intertwined with his own, and Fuwa felt as though he would melt from the affection he saw in Horobi’s eyes. 

“Go ahead and get comfortable,” Horobi murmured. “I’m sure I’ll have the tea ready before the sun starts to rise. We can watch it together. Cuddled up under that ugly throw blanket on the back of the couch.”

Fuwa couldn’t help but chuckle at that. The throw blanket was wonderfully warm, but it was the ugliest pattern he had ever seen. Raiden had brought it home one day, clearly delighted with it, and neither Fuwa nor Horobi seemed to have the heart to tell him how tacky it was.

Today was already ticking off every box on Fuwa’s list of things he’d wished he could do with Horobi, and it was still early!

Horobi went into the kitchen, and Fuwa heard him rattling things around as he took down his teapot and mugs for them both. Fuwa flicked on the living room lamp, leaving it on the lowest setting. The sun would be coming up soon, and the light probably wouldn’t be necessary for long, but if Horobi was carrying mugs of hot tea, he needed to be able to see where he was going. Fuwa drew back the curtains on the windows, glad to see that it was a clear morning, then seated himself on the couch, pulling the throw blanket from where it had been folded across the back, and wrapped himself up in its warmth.

It seemed like no time at all before Horobi was returning with their mugs. Fuwa knew that Horobi knew how he took his tea by this point in their friendship, but for some reason, it felt extra special now.

Fuwa drew back the blanket so Horobi could sit down, and he handed Fuwa’s mug over to him, before he got himself comfortable. They were sitting so close, wrapped up in a warm blanket, fingers wrapped around hot mugs of tea, and the sky was just beginning to go through a myriad of colors as the sun slowly began to rise.

Fuwa took a sip of his tea. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. This was a moment he’d never even dreamed could be real. 

“I thought you were straight the whole time I knew you.”

Fuwa choked on his next mouthful of tea, casting an incredulous glance at Horobi. “Seriously..? Why?” he finally managed to croak.

Horobi shrugged, taking a long sip of his tea. “I guess because you never made a move. And you seemed a little…nervous, I suppose, anytime I got too close to you.”

“Well, sure I was nervous. You were…you _are_ …cool, and handsome, and I was just this nerdy little kid that you started talking to one day. I thought you were making fun of me or something,” Fuwa admitted. “Or the popular kids were playing a trick on me.”

Horobi shook his head, and they drank their tea in silence. “You always looked so lonely. It made me sad.”

“I missed you when we lost touch,” Fuwa murmured. “I figured we’d be friends forever, go into college together, and then you just fell off the face of the earth for a year.”

Horobi nodded with a sigh, draining the last of his tea. “Family obligations,” he said with a shrug. “You know how it can be. If you don’t do what they want, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Fuwa finished his tea, but before he could set it on the coffee table, Horobi took the mug from him. “Let me clean up quickly. I think we still have a few minutes before the good part,” he said, nodding toward the window. 

Fuwa nodded, getting more comfortable as he watched the sky becoming more colorful with each passing second. It felt like no time at all before Horobi was returning, burrowing beneath the blanket and sliding his arm around Fuwa’s waist, drawing him closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Fuwa blurted, feeling heat creeping up into his face from the abrupt question.

But Horobi simply nodded, and Fuwa leaned in to brush their lips together. The sun continued to rise, ignored now, as they kissed one another slowly, luxuriating in the way the other’s lips felt beneath their own. Horobi’s fingers slid up into Fuwa’s hair, guiding him closer, as if bringing him closer could somehow meld them together.

It felt so wonderful and perfect, he simply did not want to let Fuwa go.

Slowly, Horobi deepened the kiss, his tongue running over Fuwa’s lips, feeling them part without hesitation, a soft moan echoing in his throat. He delved his tongue into Fuwa’s mouth, twining it around his own tongue, even as he brought Fuwa onto his lap, his fingers brushing lightly over his groin, which even now was beginning to strain against his sleep pants. He shifted his hands to Fuwa’s ass, using the grip to grind their bodies together, and only then did their lips part with a soft whimper.

Horobi’s hands ran across Fuwa’s backside, before grinding against him once again. “You know…” he breathed against Fuwa’s ear. “I noticed how you were staring at Raiden’s dick last night, when you found us in the kitchen.”

Fuwa felt his cheeks heating up, but said nothing.

“It’s ok, you know,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck as he ground their bodies together. “Mmm…since we’re all together now, right?” His fingers moved across Fuwa’s backside, one finger sliding teasingly over his entrance, feeling Fuwa squirm even with the layer of fabric separating them. “You should suck him off sometime soon. I bet he can’t wait for your lips to be wrapped around his dick. I know he’s just as hungry to be inside you as I was earlier,” he continued, his finger continuing to rub lazy circles over Fuwa’s entrance, even as he rutted slowly against him. “I wish we could both be inside you at the same time, but he’s so big, I don’t think that would be a good idea yet.”

Fuwa whimpered softly from Horobi’s words. His head was spinning from the close contact, from Horobi’s mere touch, from the lewd words coming from those tempting lips. His hands moved up to hold onto the back of the couch, feeling as though he would drift away, unanchored, if he did not.

Conversation ceased at that point, as Horobi continued to touch and thrust against Fuwa, their lips meeting briefly in a desperate liplock, before they both drew back, their eyes locked on one another. Fuwa’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes lulled half-closed, but he refused to look away from Horobi, whose lips parted to release soft moans every time their clothed shafts slid against one another.

The pace increased slightly, Horobi’s fingers digging into Fuwa’s backside, before a low groan left his lips, his eyes finally closing as he climax washed over him. It was such a gorgeous, intimate sight, that Fuwa only lasted a moment longer before he, too, was tumbling over the edge.

They ignored the way their soiled sleep pants clung to their bodies, in favor of trading more gentle kisses, before Horobi laid on his side, drawing Fuwa down in front of him, making certain they were both wrapped snugly in the blanket.

Fuwa still felt slightly dizzy, probably from the amount of pleasure he’d experienced that morning—and it was still so early, he thought to himself, his eyes drifting closed.

He wondered if they would do more later.

He hoped they would.

*

When Raiden woke later that morning, it was to the welcoming scent of coffee tickling his nostrils, and the realization that the bed was empty except for him. He sat up quickly, looking around the room, before getting out of bed and pulling on the sweatpants he’d worn the previous night.

Leaving the bedroom, he noticed the living room light on, and he padded into the room, glancing around, before his gaze settled on Horobi and Fuwa, still asleep, still tangled up in one another’s arms on the couch.

A smile crossed Raiden’s lips, and he quietly crossed over to them, leaning down to brush his lips across their foreheads. They barely stirred in their sleep, simply curling closer to one another.

He shut the lamp off, unneeded as it was, now that the sun was high in the sky, before heading into the kitchen, thankful that Horobi had hit the timer so he’d have fresh coffee waiting for him. 

He would let them rest for a bit longer, he thought to himself.


End file.
